


Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

by frahnkocean



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, i'm not good at this writing thing but i'm gonna keep doing it so...., idk i dont rlly ship this but look what you've done, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahnkocean/pseuds/frahnkocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Vithya roast chestnuts. My thingy for the Welcome to Nightvale Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangelingincarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=strangelingincarnate).



> Yeah! This isn't every good, yeah!  
> I did my best, but idk it might not be up to your standards, sorry.

“Dana, honey,” Vithya whispered harshly, “what are we doing here?” she glared accusingly at her girlfriend and poked at her arm. “You know we’re supposed to buy all our food from the Ralphs, right? This is breaking the law!” She murmured angrily.

“I can’t break the law!” Dana declared, thrusting the papaya in her hand towards the sky, “I  _am_ the law!” she giggled quietly, “And you’re wrong anyway, the Green Markets aren’t illegal anymore. Strex is gone.”

Vithya levelled yet another venomous glare at Dana from behind a curtain of dark hair, “What are you even buying? Its freezing out and I have to go to work.”

Dana paused and looked at Vithya confusedly, “Food?”, Vithya growled lightly and puffed her cheeks out in frustration (creating an altogether very cute look with her large glasses and even larger sweater). Dana glanced at her again and laughed, reaching out to pull at her lover’s cheeks. Vithya exhaled sharply and swatted away Dana’s hands.

Dana chuckled lightly, gesturing around her, “Go and look at some of the other booths, maybe you’ll find something nice.” and turned back to her fruit, tutting at the empty eyed vendor.

“Fine.” Vithya replied frostily, and turned her heel quickly and haughtily marching away. The Nightvale Green Market Co-op was certainly one of the more neglected places in Nightvale. One of the only businesses condemned by Strex that had yet to be revamped by the by the beings that were definitely not angels. It had a strange atmosphere to it, unrestrained and wild. The whole market, while generally empty seemed to be bursting at the seems with some sort of manic energy that felt slightly manufactured and very out of place.

_‘Probably as a result of the close proximity to City Hall,’_  Vithya guessed. 

She looked around at some of the booths, some were selling animal skeletons, homemade bloodstones, live ladybugs and the like. Nothing really stood out to Vithya and she prepared to go back to Dana and complain until a quiet, disembodied voice whispered in her ear.

_“Chestnuts! Get your chestnuts! Here! Roast them! On an open flame! Teach em’! A lesson, let! Em’ know not to fuck! With you again, show em’!”_

A seller sat perfectly still at their both, seemingly nonplussed as passerby paused slightly, took a handful of their stock and walked on. Vithya glanced around the co-op and approached the vendor cautiously. ‘ _What the fuck is a chestnut?’_ she wondered as she approached. 

The disembodied voice whispered disjointedly in her ear,  _“Hello! Dear Customer! How are you!”_  Vithya’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline and she replied in her usual brash nature.

“What the fuck is a chestnut, and how much do they cost?”

_“Ah! I see that you have! Never tasted a Chestnut! Before! It! Is a nut that! You roast and! Eat! You can purchase here! For the cost of! A purpose!”_

Vithya nodded slowly, a purpose? Done. Everything is worthless in the long run, and what is a purpose after it has been fulfilled?

_“Thank! You! For your business please! Enjoy your chestnuts!”_

* * *

 

“Thank you, Mayor Cardinal,” Dana nodded as she deposited her money in the saleswoman’s outstretched hand, “We always appreciate your business.” The woman smiled again, all teeth, as she bagged Dana’s purchases. 

“It's my pleasure,” Dana agreed, and moved away from the stall, casting her eyes over the modest crowd gathered in the market in search of her girlfriend. She continued walking, zoning out slightly as she searched. As a result she yelped and jumped nearly a foot in the air when a small chocolate hand appeared in front of her face. 

Dana hummed sheepishly and rubbed at the back of her neck, noticing that she had very nearly trampled Vithya. She pointed down at the bag Vithya held, “So what did you end up buying?”

Vithya rolled her eyes and pushed Dana slightly, “I’ll show you when we get home, I have to be at work in half an hour,” she reasoned, “And come to think of it, so do you.”

* * *

 

Dana arrived home about half an hour before Vithya did, giving her ample time to prepare dinner for the two of them, and clean up the kitchen before she arrived. Dana put on her favourite christmas music playlist and set about preparing a meal for Vithya and herself. 

One Christmas Eve meal and three repeat performances of Mariah Carey’s smash hit, _‘All I Want for Christmas is your Liver’_  later, Dana and Vithya found themselves curled lovingly around each other, listening to the tortured screams of Michael Bublé's latest Christmas album in front on the fire.

“ _Deck the halls with boughs of scarlet,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Leave them to the village harlot,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._ ” Dana warbled, Vithya smiled indulgently and continued,

 

“ _See the brazen flesh before us,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Strike the iron and join the chorus._

_Fa la la la la, la la la la~_ ” Both girls dissolved into snickers as the song ended. Vithya started and threw off the blanket she and Dana were sharing, very nearly knocking over their mugs of hot chocolate, and running to the kitchen. She returned just as quickly as she had left with a cast iron pan, cinnamon, sugar and a bulging plastic bag.

“ _Chestnuts~_ ” she sang lightly, jiggling the bag in front of Dana’s face, Vithya sniggered slightly at Dana’s blank look and sat down next to her again, pouring a portion of the chestnuts into the pan and resting it on the coals of the fire, singing as she did.

_“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos.”_ Vithya began to jostle the chestnuts in the pan, still singing her ridiculous song.

_“… He’s loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh and every mother’s-“_ Vithya yelped loudly as a chestnut leapt out of the pan and smacked her cheek soundly, leaving her whining and rubbing the area vigourously. Dana threw her head back and laughed, ignoring Vithya’s disgruntled scowl. Her laughter died down after a while, and her amusement was soon replaced by concern.

“Hey,” Dana cajoled soothingly, gently moving Vithya’s hands so she could see her face. Warmth flooded through her, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, maybe I should just…” Dana’s voice trailed off slowly and she scooted ever so slightly closer, her eyes memorising every inch of Vithya’s face. The small scar underneath her right eye, the light freckles sprinkled across her nose, each detail beautiful and unique. Their lips met, a current of electricity was sent running through them. Vithya wound her hands through Dana’s hair, losing herself in hot chocolate breath and soft lips. As the girls came up for air, soft titters breaking the tension and foreheads pressed together, Vithya whispered quietly,

“Merry Christmas, honey,”


End file.
